


Apple Candy (We Sing Hallelujah)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerti, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Like the flowers she sells across Midgar, her heart blooms for them all.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Apple Candy (We Sing Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> Non profit fun only.
> 
> (If I could have my way, Aerti would be endgame. :P)

[Final Fantasy VII - Apple Candy](https://vimeo.com/381880265) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
